Love In Academy
by Lolly-chan Namikaze
Summary: Naruto adalah bocah cilik yang ceria dan baik. Dia senang sekali bermain bersama teman-temannya. Tapi bagaimana kalau suatu hari ada anak pindahan yang sangat menyebalkan ? bad summary ): sasufemnaru straight ! anda fujoshi ? maaf ini bukan fanfict yang tepat ..
1. Chapter 1

Hello mina (:

Test.. test .. *ngiik* oke aku mau cuap cuap dulu :v disini aku langsung publish dua cerita, IC2FYW, sama yang ini, LIA :3

Selamat membacaa (^-^)/

Summary : Naruto adalah bocah cilik yang ceria dan baik. Dia senang sekali bermain bersama teman-temannya. Tapi bagaimana kalau suatu hari ada anak pindahan yang sangat menyebalkan ? bad summary ): sasufemnaru straight ! anda fujoshi ? maaf ini bukan fanfict yang tepat ..

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : Sasuke x Female Naruto

Genre : Romance/family/friendship.

Warning : miss typo(s) , OOC Sasuke, alur gaje dan kemana-mana, word yang singkat, etc.

Ingat untuk membaca warning ! ^^

Love In Academy

Chapter 1, Murid Baru yang Menyebalkan.

By Lolly-chan Nmaikaze

..

CIP .. CIP ..

Naruto menguap lebar sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya

yang tiak gatal. Matanya masih terasa berat –sangat-, bahkan penglihatannya juga masih kabur. Tapi yang membuatnya terus bertahan untuk tidak kembali tidur ada 1 ..

Hari ini sekolah.

Pelajaran Anko sensei pula.

Akhirnya Naruto merentangkan tangannya untuk peregangan dan berlari-lari ditempat sebagai olahraga pagi. Lalu mencuri pandang terhadap jendela kamarnya yang menghantarkan sinar mentari yang hangat.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, akhirnya Naruto beranjak untuk gosok gigi kekamar mandi.

"Ng, Niisan ?" panggil Naruto ketika melihat pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Tetapi mendengar guyuran air dari dalam, sudah menandakan bahwa ada seseorang didalam sana.

"Em ?" sahut Kyuubi sambil keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar diperutnya. "Sudah selesai mandinya ?" Tanya Naruto. Kyuubi mengangguk dengan pelan. Aroma maskulin segarnya menusuk penciuman Naruto.

"Cih, Niisan harum sekali, sih !" gerutu Naruto, walau diakui dia sangat suka wangi tersebut. Tetapi kalau habis mandi dengan sabun yang nggak ketulungan harumnya, baunya sangat menyengat dan membuat pusing.

"Hehe, cepat mandi sana." Kekeh Kyuubi sambil mendorong punggung kecil Naruto masuk kekamar mandi. Laki-laki berusia empat belas tahun itu sangat menyayangi adiknya yang masih berusia tujuh tahun.

Naruto mengambil sabun mandinya sendiri yang berbau buah-buahan , terutama jeruk. Wangi nya sangat lembut , khas bau anak-anak, serta lembut di kulit. Ah, jangan lupakan juga khas dinginnya mandi pagi.

Brr..

Bibir Naruto bertetar karena menahan dingin yang membuatnya menggigil, rasa dingin itu seolah menembus kulit hingga ke tulang sana. Tetapi wajahnya sudah jauh lebih segar daripada dia bangun tidur tadi.

"Kaachan, katanya ada murid baru lho !" seru Naruto sambil menyantap ramennya dengan semangat. Kushina dan Minato hanya tersenyum tipis melihat semangat anaknya itu. Sementara Kyuubi bersikap biasa saja sambil mengunyah roti panggang miliknya.

"Oh ya ?" Tanya Kushina acuh. Dan Naruto sudah terbiasa akan hal itu. Kedua orangtuanya memang sangat sibuk. Bahkan Kaachannya juga bekerja. Mereka hanya dapat berkumpul bersama jika sarapan pagi dan menjelang tidur malam.

"Sudah selesai ? Naru, ayo." Ajak Kyuubi sambil menenteng tas hitam miliknya. Naruto menandaskan susu putih kesukaannya lalu mengelap bagian kumisnya yang berwarna putih, sisa-sisa dari susu. "Sudah, jaa Kaachan Touchan !" pamitnya sambil berlari keruang tamu mendahului sang kakak.

"Kyuu-nii, bagaimana kalau murid baru itu sangat cantik ?" Tanya Naruto. Kyuubi memandang adiknya itu. "Hum.. bagaimana ya ? kurasa akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyuubi sekenanya. Sedangkan bibir Naruto membentuk huruf o kecil.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia perempuan cantik yang suka pamer dan menyebalkan !?" seru Naruto lagi. Kyuubi memandang langit-langit dan menjawabnya dengan santai, "Gunakan saja jurus jebakan milikmu." Jawabnya datar, mengingat ia pernah terkena jebakan mematikan milik adiknya itu.

"Hahaha.." Naruto tertawa halus. "Kau benar. Tetapi bagaimana kalau dia laki-laki yang pintar, nerd, dan mengasyikan ?" tanya Naruto lagi. Kyuubi menghela nafas. Adiknya ini selalu banyak tanya dan menginginkan sesuatu yang harus dijawab.

"Bertemanlah, kurasa itu cukup baik. Ah, Niisan sudah sampai, hati-hati kekelas, ya." kata Kyuubi lagi sambil mengecup jidat Naruto , menghasilkan teriakan tidak rela dari kerumunan fangirls miliknya. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuubi yang stoic , sangat lembut terhadap adiknya ?

Naruto mengangguk, "Jaa Niisan !" katanya sambil berlari dan bersiul kecil menuju kelasnya, II B. KA atau Konoha Academy memang memuat taman kanak-kanak, sekolah dasar, sekolah menengah pertama dan sekolah menengah akhir. Jadi banyak anak-anak TK yang masuk disitu akan tetap bersekolah hingga kelulusan SMA.

"Hei Naru-chan ! apa kabar ?" panggil Sakura dari depan pintu kelas. "Baik." jawab Naruto dengan senyum manis sambil meletakan tas nya dikursi paling depan. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke bawah pohon apel ?" usul Sakura. Naruto mengangguk. "Hai, sudah lama kita tidak kesana!" serunya menggebu-gebut.

"Aduh, aku masih ngantuk.." keluh Sakura setelah merasa nyaman karena angin sepoi-sepoi yang terus berhembus. Ia menguap lebar sambil menyandarkan diri dengan pohon apel rindang tersebut. "Dasar, bilang aja kalau mau tidur." gerutu Naruto sambil memandang murid-murid yang mulai berdatangan.

Terlena karena hal yang sama , -angin sepoi-sepoi-, Naruto merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sakura. Matanya terus berkedip berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Tapi sayang, setelah menguap lagi, pandangannya langsung tertutup dengan sempurna, menyusul Sakura ke dunia mimpi.

Setelah semua murid masuk karena suara bell sudah berbunyi dengan keras, datanglah seorang anak yang berkulit pucat dengan pandangan datar. Pakaian seragam dengan lambang angka 2 pada bagian lambangnya sudah menunjukan bahwa anak ini masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar.

"AAH CEPAT KEMBALI KEKELAS !" dari kejauhan terdengar teriakan dua anak perempuan yang nampak berari dengan sekuat tenaga, mencolok. Tentu saja karena lapangan sekolah yang sudah sepi, apalagi rambut mereka. Pink dan pirang.

Si anak tetap berwajah datar menuju jalan yang sama dengan kedua anak tadi, sampai pada akhirnya mereka bertemu didepan pintu kelas yang menjulang tinggi, dan tertutup. Kedua anak perempuan tadi sama-sama pucat, selain lelah berlari sekuat tenaga, eh .. ternyata tetap saja terlambat.

Tok tok !

Tanpa memperdulikan kedua anak yang menatapnya dengan tercengang, si anak itu tetap saja mengetuk pintu kelas dengan sedikit keras sampai seorang perempuan muda membukakan pintu kelas, dan tersenyum melihat ada beberapa mangsanya yang terkurung diluar,

"Terlambat, hm ?" katanya dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan. Naruto dan Sakura sudah berkeringat dingin melihat senyum sensei nya yang dipaksakan itu, menyeramkan. "Tidak, tas kami sudah didalam dan kami hanya terlambat kembali kekelas." kilah Sakura dengan jujur.

"Tetap saja kalian terlambat." kata Anko sambil menjulurkan lidahnya yang panjang. "A-ah gomennesai sensei." Naruto membungkuk bungkuk dengan takut. Anko mengacuhkannya dan kembali ke anak yang mengetuk pintu, masih degan wajah datarnya.

"Siapa kau ? tidak salah kelas ?" tanya Anko dengan kernyitan alisnya. "II-V." kata sang anak seperlunya. "Oh jadi kau murid baru itu , ya ? masuk." perintah Anko dan sang anak langsung ngeloyor kedalam kelas. "Dan kalian, muridku yang cantikk~" kata Anko dengan suara lembut yang membuat Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama merinding.

PAAK ! 

"Ittai !"

"Kyaa !"

Naruto cemberut dengan bibir yang dimonyongkan, semua orang yang melihatnya pasti akan bergumam, "Kawaii" tetapi mood hatinya sama sekali tidak ada kawai kawai-nya. Pantatnya masih terasa sakit karena tepukan sayang dari guru IPA tercinta, Anko Mitarashi.

Apalagi karena masuk terlambat, murid lain seenaknya menggeser tasnya hingga bangku paling belakang. Dia melihat orang yang cukup mengganggu didepannya. Orang tersebut diam, tidak melakukan apapun dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Fokus menghadap kedepan.

Jadi apanya yang mengganggu ?

Rambutnya itu loh. Apaan sih ? pake dimiring-miringin segala, pake acara berdiri pula. Sudah badannya besar, nggak ada apa-apanya dengan badan kecil Naruto. Jadi , intinya anak pirang ini tidak bisa melihat kedepan dengan benar.

"Ano.. " kata Naruto. Bergeming. Yang dipanggil samasekali tidak menoleh. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya. Apa tidak dengar ? atau tidak merasa terpanggil ? "Hey kamu murid baru." panggilnya lagi. Kali ini dia yakin anak itu mendengar suaranya. Tetapi tetap saja hasilnya, diam.

"Teme !" seru Naruto dengan kesal sambil melempari kepala murid baru itu dengan gumpalan kertas. Si raven tetap tidak menolehkan kepalanya, tapi matanya melirik Naruto dibelakangnya. "Bisa geser sedikit ? aku tidak bisa melihat kedepan." tanpa menunggu si raven berbicara Naruto langsung ngomong.

"Ngga bisa." jawab si raven sambil kembali menghadap ke arah papan tulis dan mencatat tulisan yang ditulis Anko. Dia tersenyum tipis sekali, sampai tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya.

'manis sekali.'

"Ck, baka Teme !" umpat Naruto kesal.

"Dobe." walau tidak menoleh sedikitpun, Naruto yakin sekali kalau anak baru itu yang mengatainya dobe.

"Temee !" geram Naruto sambil kembali melempari anak baru itu dengan gumpalan kertas yang lebih besar. Dan kebetulan sekali , Anko sensei yang baikhati melihat kejadian itu dan tersenyum lagi kearah Naruto. "Naruto Namikaze, kemari kau !" teriaknya dengan suara lantang.

Dengan melangkah pasrah, Naruto berjalan menuju depan kelas sambil melirik si raven yang tersenyum mengejek kearahnya. Tidak sadar hingga wajahnya memerah, Naruto membatin 'Astaga, tampan sekalii !' teriaknya dalam hati. Tapi Anko menyadarinya.

"Hoo.. jadi kalian main cinta-cintaan ya ?" katanya sambil mengangguk-angguk. Teriakan dan bisik-bisik langsung terdengar karena Anko menatap si murid baru dengan senyuman kecil.

"Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan baka Teme seperti dia !" raung Naruto tidak terima sambil menunjuk batang hidung Sasuke dengan tidak beretika. "Aku juga." jawab si murid baru dengan suara datar.

"Ckckck..." Anko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Mana ada orang berpacaran itu berpanggilan baka teme seperti itu ? harusnya kau memanggilnya sayang, Naru." katanya. Membuat teriakan 'ciee' dari seluruh isi kelas. Tidak terkecuali Sakura yang berteriak dengan semangat.

"Dia bukan pacarku !" sanggah Naruto dengan wajah keras karena malu dan marah sekaligus. "Benarkah ?" Anko tersenyum kecil, senang sekali mengerjai anak-anak seperti ini. "Dia bukan pacarku sensei, tetapi calon pacarku."

Dan jawaban si raven membuat seluruh isi kelas tercengang.

...

"Ciee Naru-chan~" Sakura menyikut Naruto terus terusan sampai Naruto merasa kesal. "Hentikan ! Itu sangat memalukan kau tahu !" katanya dengan wajah merah. "Tapi kau suka, kan ?" goda Sakura lagi yang dijawab delikan tajam dari Naruto.

"Apa sih maksud anak itu ? berbicara yang tidak-tidak." gerutu Naruto. "Dan menghilang seperti ditelan bumi saat aku sedang mencarinya untuk protes !" lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah kesal yang masih saja merah.

...

"Tadaima." kata Naruto sambil melempar tas sekolahnya keatas sofa dan berlari menuju tengah rumah dengan tv menyala, menandakan seseorang sudah tiba dirumah. Kyuubi tentu saja. Siapa lagi ? sangat ajaib kalau salah satu dari orangtuanya sudah pulang pada jam 3 sore seperti ini.

"Kamu darimana saja, Naru ?" tanya Kyuubi yang muncul dari dapur dengan segelas jus jeruk. "Aku mampir kerumah Kiba sebentar." kilah Naruto. "Benarkah ? mampir atau main bola ?" ejek Kyuubi sambil melihat seragam putih Naruto yang sudah dipenuhi bercak lumpur.

Naruto menyeringai. Kakaknya ini selalu saja tahu.

"Eh tau tidak—" belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, Kyuubi sudah menyela lebih dulu. "Mandi dulu sana, bau." ejek Kyuubi sambil pura-pura kebauan dengan menutup hidung mancungnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol.

"Hai." kata Naruto yang sudah biasa diejek kakaknya sambil meyeret handuk orange winnie the pooh itu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihan diri.

Naruto keluar kamar dengan kaos berwarna putih susu lengan panjang dengan manik-manik berwarna pink yang membentuk gambar kupu-kupu yang kentara untuk dilihat serta celana tidur berwarna hitam dengan corak gambar tengkorak yang menggemaskan.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau ceritakan ?" tanya Kyuubi. Naruto mencomot marshmallow dari kotak yang sedang dipegang kakaknya itu. "Murid baru. Laki-laki, menyebalkan." katanya dengan nada dingin. Betapa menyebalkannya si anak baru tadi. Otak pink miliknya memulai flashback-flashback yang menyebalkan namun tidak dapat disanggah juga jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Heh ? awas saja kalau aku mendengar keluhanmu nanti kalau kamu jatuh cinta dengannya. Aku sudah tahu wajah murid baru dikelasmu itu seperti apa. Soalnya kakaknya yang sama menyebalkan juga satu kelas denganku, dan membuat fans ku bingung siapa yang akan mereka elukan nanti." kata Kyuubi alay.

"Alay." dengus Naruto. "Biar." jawab Kyuubi cuek sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak perduli. "Memangnya menyebalkan yang bagaimana ?" tanya Kyuubi lagi.

"Dia lebih tinggi dari aku, jadi aku yang dibelakangnya tidak bisa melihat kedepan. Hanya punggungnya saja yang terlihat. Dan ketika aku meminta dia untuk bergeser sedikit, dia menolak. Bukankah itu sangat menyebalkan ?" gerutu Naruto lagi.

"Memangnya kau tidak ingat aku menyuruhmu untuk selalu duduk paling depan ?" tanya Kyuubi dengan mata yang seolah-olah siap memutilasi Naruto kapan saja. "Aku sudah meletakan tas ku di bangku paling depan, dan aku terlambat kembali kedalam kelas, tahu-tahu tas ku sudah dipindah ke kursi yang paling belakang." Naruto menggertakan giginya dengan kesal.

"Bodoh." komentar Kyuubi membuat Naruto mencubitnya dengan kesal. "Kakaknya itu juga menyebalkan." dengus Kyuubi. "Memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa, sih." jawab Kyuubi sambil berlalu pergi. Memangnya mau bercerita dengan anak tujuh tahun tentang masalah perempuan ? no way.

...

"Hey kau !" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang baru saja turun dari mobil CRV miliknya bersama sang kakak. Sasuke melihat Naruto yang nampak kesal dan ia tahu sebabnya, hanya tersenyum kecil. Dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dengan maksud agar gadis itu mengikutinya.

Dan benar saja, Naruto yang merasa sebal mengikuti Sasuke dengan wajah masam. Apa-apaan anak ini ? "Berhenti !" teriak Naruto. Tetapi Sasuke kembali mengacuhkannya hingga mereka tiba dibelakang sekolah, dibawah pohon apel kesukaan Naruto bersama Sakura.

"Ada apa kau mengikutiku ?" tanya Sasuke berbasa-basi. "Cih, apa maksudmu dengan calon pacar ? kau tahu aku jadi dibicarakan teman-teman yang lain!" protes Naruto dengan suara keras.

"Kalau begitu kita pacaran saja, beres kan ?" kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya begitu keras dengan wajah memerah malu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali.

"E-enak saja." kata Naruto sambil berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum misterius.

"Hn, Naruto Namikaze. Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu !"

TBC XD

Yeee akhirnya selesai dalam waktu satu jam =D ! sore ini numpang wifi jadi musti update cepet-cepet wuakakak :v

Review ? ^^

11


	2. Chapter 2

Bagaimana perjuangan Sasuke kecil untuk memperebutkan hati Princess dobe-nya yang samasekali tidak peka ? ketika dapat, apa yang akan terjadi kalau princess dobenya dekat dengan laki-laki lain ? sasufemnaru straight ! anda fujoshi ? ini bukan fanfict yang tepat ^^

Hai hai ! (:

Tes *ngiik* okeh makasih untuk semua reviews yang masuk, view dll (apanya yang dll ?) huakak :v okeh otakku lagi ngelek nih -_- waktu update LIA pertama kali itu karena lagi frustasi tiba-tiba aja peer matematika yang aku kerjain ada yang kelupaan T.T padahal soalnya mudah -_- jadilah nilaiku sangat bombastis :v 100, 100, 73 dan 0 - yeah hebat 0 :D/

Dan apa yang udah ter-update, musti diselesaikan .. yakan ? :3 kemungkinan kurang dari 5 chapter, deh.. tapi kita liat aja kedepannya gimana, soalnya waktu jam udah nunjukin pukul 12 siang, aku langsung nyalain laptop dan ngetik 'ini ff harus selesai sebelum jam 2 !' dan ngebet lah semua idenya, makanya terasa maksa , ya ^^"

Yasudah, Selamat membaca !

~Love In Academy~

Chapter 2, New Student, New Friend !

By Lolly Chan Namikaze

Semenjak bertemu Sasuke tempo hari, Naruto jadi lebih pendiam dan tidak berani bertatapan langsung dengan iris obisidian milik laki-laki itu. Bukannya merasa risih, dia hanya merasa malu karena perkataan Sasuke yang masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Dan dia juga sedikit merasa bersalah dengan Kyuubi.

Kenapa ?

Sepanjang ia duduk dari kelas satu, dia sudah berjanji dengan Kyuubi yang pada waktu itu duduk dikelas dua SMP, bahwa ia akan selalu bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi disekolahnya, tanpa menyembunyikan atau membohongi apapun darinya. Tetapi sayang, ia terlalu malu untuk mengadu hal-hal semacam ini.

Lagipula, dia masih kecil, masih hijau. Dan ia sadar akan hal itu, tetapi tak pelak juga dia menampis kalau dia sangat gugup dan nyaris saja berteriak histeris kalau Sasuke berada didekatnya. Oke, jadi keberadaan Sasuke patut diwaspadainya, bukan untuk dijauhi.. hanya sebagai waspada agar jantungnya tidak melompat begitu saja.

"Sebaiknya kau ceritakan padaku, Naruto." Naruto tersentak mendengar suara Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakangnya. Padahal ia samasekali tidak merasakan kehadiran seseorang disekitarnya. Dia menoleh dengan tatapan horor seolah kakaknya itu adalah seorang hantu yang menyeramkan.

Yeh, mungkin sekarang Kyuubi sedang menjelma menjadi orang yang menakutkan.

"C-ceritakan apa ?" tanya Naruto, pura-pura tidak tahu. Hey mungkin saja kan Kyuubi tidak mengetahui hal tersebut ? kalau tiba-tiba saja dia mengaku dengan sejujurnya mengenai Sasuke sementara bukan itu yang ingin ditanyakan Kyuubi, maka habislah dia. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya secara perlahan.

"Ceritakan tentang Uchiha Sasuke."

Skak mat !

'Oh Kami-sama !' pekik Naruto dalam hati. Ternyata benar hal ini yang akan ditanyakan kakaknya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menyembunyikan hal ini dariku, Naruto." lanjut Kyuubi karena adiknya itu masih diam membatu.

"Dan ini jam empat, kalian pulang jam dua belas siang. Kau darimana saja, hm ?" tanya Kyuubi lagi dengan senyumnya yang sangat memikat bagi para fans nya, tetapi tidak bagi Naruto yang memandang senyum tersebut dengan ketakutan. Pasti kakaknya itu sedang menahan amarahnya saat ini.

"A-aku main bola bersama Kiba dan Neji, Niisan." jawab Naruto jujur, tetapi tetap saja jantungnya belum tenang melihat Kyuubi yang seperti kurang percaya dengan jawabannya. Kyuubi menghela nafas berat. "Aku sudah tahu semuannya, Naru. Aku hanya ingin mendengar penjelasan dari mulutmu , itu saja." katanya lirih.

"Gomenne, Niisan." Naruto mengangguk dan memeluk kakaknya itu dengan sayang. Air matanya turun begitu saja ketika ia merasakan kakaknya itu membalas pelukannya dengan sayang."A-aku takut Niisan marah padaku, a-aku tidak berani mengatakannya pada Kyuu-nii." isak Naruto dengan suara lemah.

"Niisan tidak akan marah padamu kalau kamu jujur sejak awal, Naruto. Niisan tidak melarangmu untuk dekat dengan laki-laki, tetapi tolong jujur pada Niisan." bisik Kyuubi dengan suara berat. Dia memeluk adiknya itu dengan erat dan sayang, lalu melepaskan pelukan tersebut sambil memandang iris safir adiknya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hush hush.. sudah, sekarang kamu mandi deh, matamu terlalu sumpek begitu." kata Kyuubi, mengembalikan suasana canggung yang sebelumnya sempat terjadi.

Bruk !

Kali ini Naruto memeluknya lagi dengan erat dan sangat kuat, sampai Kyuubi nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya serta merasa sesak. "H-hei Naru—" "Arigatou Niisan, Aku sayang Niisan." kata Naruto dengan bahagia. "Iya iya, sekarang mandi." kata Kyuubi lagi sambil melepaskan pelukan tersebut.

Naruto mengangguk dan memusut air mata dengan punggung tangannya dengan sedikit kasar. Matanya masih sedikit merah namun senyum bahagia nampak merekah dibibir kecilnya. Entah mengapa ketika kakaknya itu sudah mengetahui segalanya dan tidak marah, ketakutan dalam hatinya sedikit terangkat.

...

"Kita akan mebagikan soulmate, ya ? Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, Utakata, dan Temari tolong pilih salah satu dari Naruto, Tenten, Ino, Matsuri, Shino, Chouji, Hotaru dan Lee." jelas Ibiki sensei dengan wajah misterius, sambil memperhatikan nama-nama murid dari buku absen.

"Soulmate ?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti. "Iya, teman belajar. Ayo pilih !" Jelas Ibiki lagi.

"Uchiha Sasuke, memilih Naruto Namikaze." kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai kecil. "Yoi bagus , Teme ! kau harus mengajariku sampai bisaa !" terdengar teriakan Naruto dari kursinya yang ada dibagian tngah, dibalas senyuman dari Sasuke. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti , sejak Naruto malu bertemu dengannya, tiba-tiba ia terlihat biasa saja dan bersahabat.

"Hyuuga Neji, memilih Tenten." kata Neji sambil melambai pada Tenten yang wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Nara Shikamaru memilih.. um sensei , mendokusai. Aku tidak ingin memilih siapa-siapa." Celetuk Shikamaru. "Akuuuu akuu !" teriak Ino dengan semangat. Shikamaru menunduk dengan lesu ketika Ibiki sensei menyetujui hal itu.

"Aduh, bingung." Kata Gaara dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Masalahnya sang pacar, Sakura termasuk kategori pintar jadi siapa yang akan dipilihnya ? dia meneliti satu-persatu teman-temannya yang belum mendapatkan soulmate belajar. "Ah , Matsuri." Katanya sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Aku dengan Shino." Kata Kiba dengan mantap.

"A-aku dengan .." Sakura melirik-lirik kearah Gaara yang juga sedang meliriknya. Lalu ia menelan ludahnya dengan berat. "E.. dengan Choji saja." katanya sambil menggembungkan pipi dan meringis pada Choji yang menatapnya lugu. "Sakuraa chaaan !" isak lee dengan lebay.

"Aku ? tentu saja bersama putri Hotaru." kata Utakata sambil tersenyum tipis pada gadis pirang yang ditaksirnya itu. Cih, tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke yang saat ini terus tersenyum dengan bahagia, membuat perempuan kelas merasa begitu beruntung. Kapan lagi melihat es batu mencair ?

"Yang terakhir, kalau begitu Temari dengan Lee." kata Ibiki. "Baiklah, kalian bisa pulang sekarang." ucapnya bertepatan dengan bell masuk sekolah yang berdering dengan keras disepanjang koridor sekolah.

...

"Aduh pusing !" raung Naruto sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan ganas. Seolah akan merontokkan rambut tersebut hingga botak tak bersisa. Sore ini , dia sedang berada di kediaman Uchiha, tepatnya kamar Sasuke untuk mengerjakan pr matematika bersamaan dengan sang soulmate belajar.

"Dengar ya.. " kata Sasuke dengan sabar. Sekarang dia menjelma jadi seorang guru muda. Dia melirik Naruto yang nampak lucu dengan wajah cemberutnya. "Kau sudah bisa, hanya saja kau selalu lupa dan tidak teliti, cantik." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum pada Naruto yang wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Tanda kurung itu selalu didahulukan, jadi dia adalah seorang yang utama. Lalu tanda x dan : itu , yang kedua setelah tanda kurung. Dan yang terakhir barulah tanda + dan - .." jelas Sasuke dengan pelan, berharap Naruto dapat mencerna kata-katanya dengan pelan.

"Ini, ada contoh soal, ya .. (2x+2y) + (3y+4x)" Sasuke menunjukan soal nomor 10 yang ada di buku paket tersebut. "Coba kerjakan." perintahnya. Naruto mengambil pensil dan mulai menggorat garet pensilnya diatas kertas dengan lincah.

Sasuke sweatdrop melihat jawaban yang diperoleh Naruto.

6xy + 8x (x pangkat 2) + 6y (y pangkat 2) + 8xy

6xy + 8xy + 8x (x pangkat 2) + 6y (y pangkat 2)

14xy + 8x (x pangkat 2) + 6y ( y pangkat 2)

(Duh, gomenne minna, microsoft Word 2007 ku kehapus, jadi pakai yang 2003 dan aku gatau dimana bikin perpangkatannya , sekali lagi gomen :v)

"Kenapa kau mengalikannya? Lihat, itu tanda + sayaaaaang !"kata Sasuke dengan gemas melihat wajah memerah Naruto karena malu. "Kau selalu saja terjebak dengan soal mudah seperti ini." keluh Sasuke dengan lirih. "Cih, kalau sudah tahu aku bodoh, kenapa kau memilihku sebagai soulmate belajar ?" cibir Naruto.

"No no no !" kata Sasuke ketika melihat wajah cemberut Naruto. "Bukannya seperti itu maksudku, kau sudah bisa. Hanya kurang teliti. Sekali lagi, ya ?" tanya Sasuke dengan lembut. Naruto menarik nafasnya dengan berat. "Baiklah, yang nomor 11, ya ?" dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah ?" setelah beberapa saat akhrinya Sasuke ingin melihat hasil pekerjaan Naruto. "No no no !" teriak Naruto histeris sambil menutupi lembar jawaban miliknya dengan tatapan garang pada Sasuke. "Nanti salah. Tunggu dulu." jelasnya lalu mulai mengorak orek lagi. Malu dong kalau terus-terusan terlihat bodoh.

"Mana sih ? sini kulihat." kata Sasuke dengan tidak sabar dan langsung merampas lembar jawaban milik Naruto. "Heii, tidaaak !" teriak Naruto sambil melompat-lompat , berusaha menggapai lembar jawaban miliknya yang dipegang Sasuke tinggi-tinggi. Badan pendeknya samasekali bukan apa-apa.

"Hmm.. benar kok." kata Sasuke sambil mengelus dagu halus miliknya. "Ehh? Betul nih ?" tanya Naruto kurang percaya. "Iyaa." jawab Sasuke dengan senyum tipis sehingga wajah Naruto memerah. "Hm.. apa ya yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikannya ?" gumam Naruto dengan pelan, alisnya mengernyit lucu.

"Hoo..." Sasuke menyeringai kearah Naruto. "Nih nih .." dia menunjuk pipi putih porselen miliknya dengan seringai menggoda. Wajah Naruto memerah malu. Sialan, laki-laki didepannya ini selalu saja membuat wajahnya memerah..

"E-enak saja."

...

"Jadi siapa dia, baka ototou ?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Ah, aku tidak menyangka adikku akan jatuh cinta secepat ini."

"Bisakah kau diam, baka aniki !?"

"Tidak bisa. Jadi... ehm..." Itachi mengedipkan matanya dengan imut selama beberapa kali, membuat Sasuke merasa mual.

"Ah !" seru Itachi secara tiba-tiba, ia melihat sebuah buku mencolok dan dia segera berlari menuju meja belajar yang terletak sebuah buku berwarna kuning dengan gambar bunga aster putih disekelilingnya. Sangat sangat tidak ke sasuke-an kalaupun itu adalah buku milik Sasuke.

"Hey !" Sasuke bangkit dari atas tempat duduknya dan ingin merebut buku yang sama , namun sayangnya ia kalah cepat dan buku sudah berada ditangan Uchiha sulung. Sasuke melotot dengan tatapan mengerikan pada kakaknya itu. "Hoo, Namikaze Naruto ~" Itachi tersenyum kecil pada Sasuke yang memerah marah.

Setelah itu, senyum diwajah tampan Itachi mendadak pudar. "Ada apa ? puas kau ?" kata Sasuke dengan kasar dan merebut kembali buku yang tertinggal tersebut. "Namikaze." kata Itachi dengan nada datar dan mulai memflashback kejadian 'berebut perempuan'-nya dengan Kyuubi.

...

"Kaachan ! Touchan !" teriak Naruto dengan gembira sambil bangkit dari sofa dan berlari menuju pintu masuk yang dari kejauhan terdengar bunyi mobil. Senyum diwajahnya belum pudar walaupun matanya sudah terasa berat, meminta untuk segera diistirahatkan. Dia membuka pintu rumah dengan lebar.

"Kau belum tidur ?" tanya Minato sambil menarik poni rambutnya ke atas agar tidak menutupi wajah tampannya. Rambut pirangnya sedikit acak-acakan dan raut lelah sangat kentara diwajahnya. Begitu pula dengan sang ibu yang sudah menguap lebar sambil melepas high heels merah yang dikenakannya.

"Belum. Naru menunggu kalian datang." kata Naruto dengan gembira sambil menarik-narik tangan Minato dan Kushina terburu-buru menuju sofa ruang tengah. Dimana sebelumnya ia menunggu selama hampir 3 jam diruang tengah yang luas dan sepi. Kakaknya, Kyuubi berada didalam kamar tanpa megetahui sang adik yang menunggu kedua orangtuanya sendirian diruang tengah.

"Ada apa ? Kaachan lelah." kata Kushina to the point. "Iya , Touchan juga. Besok kau harus sekolah, kan ? lebih baik untuk segera tidur." kata sang ayah membenarkan. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Besok ada acara pertemuan orangtua dengan wali kelas. Siapa yang bisa mewakili ?" tanyanya.

Sesaat Kushina dan Minato menoleh satu sama lain. "Kami sibuk." kata Kushina datar. "Lain kali saja kalau ada waktu, kami akan datang. Sekarang tidurlah, ini sudah tengah malam." kata Minato sambil beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar diikuti Kushina dibelakangnya.

Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca. Penungguan selama 3 jam-nya berakhir sia-sia. Sebelumnya sang kakak sudah mengatakan kalau mungkin kedua orangtuanya tidak akan datang. Tetapi Naruto bersikeras untuk bertanya terlebih dulu, hingga pada akhirnya jawabannya tetap tidak bisa, sibuk sibuk dan sibuk.

Hatinya terasa sakit. Setiap pengambilan rapor, pencatatan tinggi dan berat badan yang seharusnya ditemani oleh orangtua, selalu dilaluinya sendiri. Dia hanyalah anak kecil dengan pikiran yang tentu saja masih kekanakan. Naruto memejamkan matanya, hingga air matanya ikut turun dengan rasa pilu yang menyesakkan dihatinya.

'Mungkin, lain waktu. Sekarang mereka sedang sibuk.' Batin Naruto dengan sedih. Untuk ukuran anak-anak seumurannya, mungkin anak lain akan memaksa kehendaknya dengan menangis keras dihadapan kedua orangtuanya. Dan bagi Naruto, hal tersebut hanya membuang tenaganya. Apapun usahanya ,

Kalau sibuk, ya sibuk. Tidak ada waktu samasekali.

'Mungkin mereka memang membenciku.'

'mungkin kehadiranku tidak diinginkan'

'Aku hanya menyusahkan mereka saja'

'Lalu untuk apa aku disini ?'

'Kalaupun aku pergi, adakah yang akan perduli ?'

'Paling paling hanya Kyuu-nii.'

Naruto berjalan keluar rumah mengikuti instingnya sendiri. Setelah beberapa saat, ia tiba disebuah rumah cokelat kayu yang besar, dengan tulisan didepan pintunya 'Inuzuka.' Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas dikepalanya dan berjalan untuk mengetuk rumah tersebut sedikit keras sampai seorang perempuan membukakannya.

"Hana-chan ! Kiba ada didalam ?" tanya Naruto pada perempuan itu. "Ah Naru-chan ada apa kesini malam-malam sekali ? Kiba baru saja masuk kekamar mandi untuk gosok gigi dan bersiap untuk tidur. Ada keperluan apa ?" tanya perempuan yang dipanggil Hana itu. Naruto nyengir kecil, "Ayolah, boleh aku masuk ?"

"Ada apa sih ?" tanya Kiba dengan wajah mengantuk. Naruto tahu anak pecinta anjing ini sudah kelip-kelip matanya karena mengantuk, tapi Naruto tidak perduli. "Temani aku ketaman, sebentar saja. Oh ya, tolong bawakan juga tali besar yang cukup panjang, aku mohon .. Kiba baik, deh !"

...

"Kamu yakin tidak apa-apa aku tinggal sendirian ?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto. Naruto yang diikat kuat pada sebuah tiang di lapangan itu menangguk meyakinkan Kiba. "Kamu tinggal bilang saja sama orangtuaku.. tapi jangan kasih tahu kalau kamu itu Kiba. Beritahu saja kalau aku nyaris bunuh diri dan dikira orang gila. Sehingga warga mengikatku disini." Ucap Naruto yakin.

"Ya ya kau sudah mengatakannya puluhan kali. Tapi apakah kau yakin dengan ide gilamu ini ?" tanya Kiba sekali lagi. Naruto mengangguk penuh keyakinan. "Sip ! tenang saja !" katanya. "Baiklah aku pulang dulu dan akan kutelepon orangtuamu, jaa Naru. Semoga idemu berhasil !" kata Kiba sambil menguap lebar dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian ditaman gelap tersebut.

...

"Aku pergi, jaa ~"

"Cepat kembali, ya ~"

...

Dikamarnya, Kiba sedang berkutat dengan nomor nomor yang tertera disebuah kertas kecil yang diberikan Naruto. Dikertas itu tertulis nomor telepon orangtuanya. Setelah yakin nomor yang ditujunya benar, Kiba mulai mengetikan pesan teror seperti yang sudah dikatakan Naruto. Dia tidak mau ambil risiko menelepon karena orangtua Naruto dapat melacaknya nanti.

'_maaf, anak bapak mengalami gangguan jiwanya, sehingga hampir bunuh diri. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengikatnya di taman didekat TK Nawaki. Sekali lagi, maaf.'_

Kushina mengernyit mendapati pesan seperti itu. Apa-apaan maksud si pengirim pesan ? "Siapa, koi ?" tanya Minato dengan mata terpejam dari tempat tidurnya. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu ini nomor siapa. Isinya pesan tidak jelas. Mungkin orang iseng." jawabnya tidak perduli sambil merebahkan diri keatas kasur dan bersiap tidur.

...

Seorang anak perempuan pirang menggembungkan pipinya. Ia bosan dan takut. Disini begitu gelap. Ia yakin kalau Kiba sudah memberitahukan pesan tersebut pada orangtuanya. Tapi dimana mereka ? kenapa tidak datang juga ? harusnya mereka segera tiba, meminta maaf mengabaikan Naruto, dan menjadi orangtua yang baik.

Itu kan seharusnya ..

Jadi,

Bagaimana dong ?

Angin berhembus kencang , menerbangkan dedaunan yang berjatuahan disekitar taman gelap tersebut. Naruto takut sekali dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis, tentu saja ia nyaris menangis sekarang. Jalanan didepannya terlalu sepi. Tak ada seorangpun yang lewat , yang bisa ia minta tolong.

Ia sudah tidak berharap lagi dengan kedatangan orangtuanya. Satu-satunya yang ia inginkan adalah terlepas dari ikatan maut Kiba, dan segera pulang kerumah. Tapi apa daya kalau dia terjebak seperti ini ? dia kedinginan dan sangat takut. Tapi yang lebih daripada itu, hatinya sakit mendapati ketidakpedulian orangtuanya. Air matanya menggenangi pelupuk matanya dan ia menangis dalam diam, tak ada yang melihatnya menangis karena air matanya jatuh bersamaan dengan hujan deras yang mengguyur kota Konoha.

TBC :D

Maaf bgt aku cukup lama hiatus :') aku sibuk banget nih.. Untuk IC2FYW, aku update nya nanti dulu, yah ;) soalnya aku gereget ngeliat ff ini belum kelar juga. Nanti deh, ya.. soalnya ff ini nggak makan banyak chapter kok.

See you in the next chapter ! ^^

Review ?

12


End file.
